De cómo Ruby tenía la razón
by Kokoa Baskerville
Summary: Juró por su dedo medio que si alguien le preguntaba por qué iba a McDonald's con su hermana, él respondería que por el helado de chocolate. [Creek] [Semi-AU]


Entendí que publicar one-shots es mejor para mí: me tardo demasiado en actualizar.

Nótese que en esta historia Ruby es mucho menor de lo que debería, pero no por ello menos sagaz.

¡Disfrútenlo y gracias por leer!

* * *

1

Juró por su dedo medio que si alguien le preguntaba por qué iba a McDonald's con su hermana, él respondería que por el helado de chocolate.

Nunca admitiría que la menor lo había chantajeado diciéndole que si no la llevaba a comer ahí una vez a la semana, todos se enterarían que a pesar de sus diecisiete años de edad, en ocasiones usaba su casco espacial y se imaginaba siendo un héroe que derrotaba marcianos con su rayo láser.

Abrió la puerta del establecimiento y, cuando Ruby pasó primero y lo volteó a ver, le hizo una grosería con la mano. No le importó que una madre regordeta lo mirase con cara de espanto; por él que se fuera a la mierda con sus treinta kilos de más. Su hermanita le contestó con una seña igual y le indicó con la misma mano el mostrador.

—Quiero una cajita feliz, escoge el juguete, pero si no me gusta vas a comprarme otra—. La niña era lista, macabra sólo a los ojos de su hermano.

Craig frunció el ceño y se formó en la fila resignado a su suerte. O no tanto, porque le dieron ganas de culpar a la vieja jorobada frente a él, o al niño gótico que se creía muy mayor diciéndole a su madre que quería una hamburguesa sin sorpresa.

Era _su_ culpa después de todo.

Nadie le dijo que se fiara de la soledad y no pusiera seguro a la puerta de su habitación, él fue quien encendió las bocinas a todo volumen con la típica canción de pelea mientras simulaba que sus dedos mataban los cojines que se tardó un par de minutos en acomodar de forma estratégica.

Si cualquier otra persona lo hubiera intentado chantajear con eso se limitaría a molerle a golpes hasta que jurara por su madre que no soltaría una sola palabra de lo visto; la enana pelirroja era una Tucker, hasta ahí bien, podía con ello. Lo único que lo obligó a estar ahí parado era que esa niña diabólica actuaba el llanto de forma increíble, y siendo la nena consentida de papá sería sometido no solo a la humillación, sino que también sus privilegios monetarios serían absueltos por varios meses.

Ni hablar.

— ¿Cuál es el juguete que menos piden?— preguntó sin interés alguno cuando lo atendió la señorita. No prestó atención a la mirada encantadora que ésta le dirigió, con los labios formando una perfecta sonrisa rosada.

—El de Milhouse— canturreó con una voz más dulce de lo que seguro era. Craig no cambió su expresión despreocupada.

—Ese— y miró de soslayo el menú en las pancartas neón, levantó los hombros y regresó sus ojos oscuros a la dependiente—: También un refresco mediano.

A la joven no le salió su coqueteo, y cuando el chico se dio media vuelta para servirse el refresco casi chasqueó los dedos diciendo "Rayos" ante su inútil intento.

Le entregó a su hermana la Cajita feliz sin mediar palabra ni voltearla a ver. No estaba enojado, pero no encontraba sentido alguno en mirarla si todos los días veía su fea cara, -descrito con las palabras que él usaría-.

—Bastardo — dijo Ruby molesta al sacar el juguete de la caja. Era el que ella quería. Craig levantó el rostro sintiéndose ganador de esa pelea; los demás podrían verlo normal por sus gestos monótonos, sin embargo la pelirroja le conocía bien, y esa era su expresión de cuando hacía una jugarreta que sí le funcionaba.

Después de comerse la hamburguesa a una velocidad impresionante, se fue a la zona de juegos donde se reunió con otros críos que recién conoció. Craig le dio otro sorbo a su Sprite y paseó la mirada por el establecimiento buscando algo para distraerse. De un momento a otro un joven ataviado por el feo uniforme mal puesto entró al local y con eso, la mayoría de madres del lugar se pusieron de pie y le tocaron el hombro, a lo que él asentía con una sonrisa temblorosa. Una a una, las mujeres salían de ahí para ir al centro comercial de enfrente.

—Todas se van— le dijo a una mujer que pasó a su lado.

— ¡Claro! Y es porque ese joven de ahí cuida a los niños mejor que nadie— le dedicó una cálida sonrisa maternal y con un ademán de despedida salió también.

Después que Tucker vio al muchacho trabajar por cinco minutos se dio cuenta la razón por la cual todas se confiaban tanto: _el rubio era un paranoico extremo_. Le agradó esa actitud. Los niños eran protegidos en exceso al hacer cosas cotidianas y para nada peligrosas, a menos que fuesen demasiado estúpidos.

— ¡Por Dios, Jane no nades en las pelotitas!— y acto seguido entró al corral y agarró a la niña por las caderas, haciéndola hacia atrás para que se sentara—Podrías ahogarte, tu madre me demandaría y ¿sabes qué? ¡El Gobierno me tendría en su poder para siempre! — la pequeña solo asintió dándole una sonrisa y jugueteó con las pelotas sentada. No se asustó por el trato exagerado.

Por alguna razón todos los niños parecían hacerle caso, seguro los tenían amenazados. O se aturdían de los gritos lanzados por el hombre de cabello enredado. Tenía un aspecto extraño, a veces un par de espasmos lo hacían vibrar y tartamudeaba en ocasiones.

Craig se puso de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y caminó al empleado con gesto distante. Ese chico era más alto que él, quizá le llevaba uno o dos años de diferencia.

—La mocosa de ahí — hizo un ademán con el rostro para señalarla. Tweek la volteó a ver y después giró de nuevo hacia el chico que le hablaba. Ladeó la cabeza a la izquierda y el ojo de ese lado se cerró dos veces. Estaba temblando. — Cuida de ella.

Sin más se dio media vuelta y fue hasta la banca que tenía a Ronald McDonald. Se sentó al lado de él y cubrió sus ojos con el chullo azul que llevaba, era tejido y podía ver a través; entonces con las cejas elevadas, se dispuso a divertirse con la escena.

Ruby se subió a la cúspide de los juegos plásticos para poder resbalarse por el tobogán teniendo a Milhouse en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. Se lanzó disfrutando del juego, cuando unos instantes después pudo ver la salida del túnel notó unos brazos abiertos para recibirla. Su cabeza hizo contacto con el pecho del chico que la envolvió en su regazo, se inmutó que temblaba de manera imperceptible a la vista, aunque no al tacto. Lo pateó en un tobillo enojada y con sus manos lo empujó intentando deshacerse del abrazo.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota!— por fin los brazos opresores la soltaron y ella, furiosa y dispuesta a decirle unos cuantas verdades al joven, se puso a un lado de él, mirándolo con furia.

Tweek se puso de pie y miró con nerviosismo a la niña, después su mirada corrió al lugar donde estaba Craig, pero éste parecía estar dormido. Mordió su labio inferior y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás, buscando una respuesta a la menor.

— ¡Tu hermano me pidió que te cuidara!— atinó a decir. Más los nervios florecieron en su interior, ¿y si era su papá y ofendió a la pelirroja?, ¿y si eran marcianos, o policías encubiertos? Sus dedos temblaron con frenesí y su rostro se desencajó.

A Ruby apenas le importó el rubio, en cuanto éste le habló de su hermano todo quedó claro. La quería joder. Pero nadie jugaba con la menor de los Tucker, y eso se lo haría saber. Empuñó sus manitos y, cuando se aproximó a él, un toque sutil en su hombro la hizo girar su rostro; se encontró con unos ojos inusuales, los más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Se quedó muda, limitándose a poner un rostro casi tan vacío como el de su hermano.

—Dios mío, ¿no prefieres jugar?— murmuró temiendo despertar al joven y que éste le diera la paliza de su vida. Sus palabras flotaron entrecortadas en el ambiente. Tweak se sorprendió cuando la pequeña aceptó, más tranquilo la llevó con los demás niños sobre-protegidos y la pasaron tan genial como la paranoia del blondo lo permitió.

Los hermanos Tucker no se dijeron nada trascendental cuando regresaron a casa, ambos estaban en un mundo distinto; ella atrapada en su juguete de Milhouse y él, pensando en lo más cursi que se le cruzó por la mente en toda su vida: alborotados cabellos rubios.

2

Ir a McDonald's los viernes se había convertido en un ritual inquebrantable.

Monótono, a decir verdad: la menor insistía en una hamburguesa mientras que Craig variaba entre papas fritas, helado o un simple refresco; Ruby dejaba más de la mitad de su comida de todas formas. Ella iba a jugar mientras que su hermano fingía interés en su celular o en las siestas actuadas.

Lo que nunca tenía variantes era echarle un vistazo a Tweek con el rabillo del ojo cada vez que éste estaba distraído.

Aprendió su nombre el primer día cuando le _agradeció_ cuidar a su hermana con un dedo medio levantado y una mirada arrogante. Estaba escrito en el gafete que tienen todos los empleados del establecimiento. En el camino a casa no pudo evitar torcer media sonrisa debido al nombre del contrario. Dicen que todo se parece a su dueño, hasta los nombres.

La pelirroja adoraba al rubio a su manera. Quien la conocía (llámese su hermano), sabría darse cuenta que ella permitía que Tweek se acercara a su espacio personal más de lo que dejaba a cualquier otro, se quejaba y lo apartaba, sí, no obstante el brillo en los ojos la delataba.

Craig llegó a la conclusión de que el trabajador era el crush de su hermana de siete años. Una de sus mayores distracciones era molestar a su familiar, claro que le haría burla por ello. Sólo debía tomaruna foto desprevenida o atraparla diciendo algo comprometedor.

A pesar de estar hundido en sus cavilaciones no ignoró que el rubio pasó al lado de él, muy ocupado con una orden como para notar su presencia. Sus ojos se toparon con los muslos del más alto, ¿quién dijo que se irían de allí? Lo observó caminar con bastante interés y sólo cuando éste se perdió de vista escuchó la voz de su hermana:

—Garrison disimula más su homosexualidad que tú.

Jodida cría. Con menos de una década de vida era tan perspicaz. Culpaba a las nuevas generaciones.

—No sé de qué hablas—. Y es que no se le ocurrió otra cosa por decir, el asunto era demasiado cliché, sólo le quedaba completar con: "No es lo que piensas". Ganas no le faltaban.

La niña subió los hombros en ademán de restarle importancia y regresó a los juegos no sin antes intercambiar la típica grosería con su hermano.

Esa noche el primogénito de los Tucker se cuestionó a sí mismo porqué le gustaba ir a McDonald's cuando nunca antes en su vida le había parecido tan fantástico. Pensó en las papas fritas, los refrescos diluidos con agua y en el helado de chocolate, ninguno de ellos le resultó tan apetitoso si lo pensaba bien, tratándose de comida prefería Taco Bell.

Estaba debatiéndose a sí mismo mientras daba vueltas en la cama en completa oscuridad, encontró en su celular una buena salida para huir de sus predicamentos adolescentes. Navegaba el inicio de su página de Facebook cuando le llegó un mensaje de Clyde que tenía como dato adjunto el nuevo vídeo de su actriz porno favorita. No clickeó el link, arrojó el celular a un lado con desdén.

—Mierda — murmuró perturbado recordando la situación en que su hermana lo encontró horas antes.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

3

Craig no era gay.

Había salido con varias chicas. Ninguna fue su novia formal, sin embargo nadie se atrevió siquiera a preguntarle alguna vez sobre sus preferencias sexuales. Ni a él se le había ocurrido aquello. Tampoco tuvo sentimientos de tal índole hacia nadie y si alguna vez entró a PornHub Gay fue por mero error.

El siguiente viernes llegó con la firme certeza de ser el hombre más heterosexual en todo South Park, hasta se comportó menos insípido con una de las empleadas que le atendía con regularidad. Oh sí, se sentía la bala que mató a Kenny.

Hasta que Tweek apareció con esa sonrisa nerviosa de siempre.

Era todo un delirio, sintió su ritmó cardiaco acelerar y acomodó su chullo para distraerse. Ruby terminó de comer y fue hasta los juegos con un par de niños que, al igual que ella, invertían sus viernes por la tarde en jugar hasta aburrirse.

Vio al rubio desfilar por todo el establecimiento, ante sus ojos parecía contonearse de una forma abrumadora, el pelinegro mordió su labio inferior en afán de acallar la voz interna que le decía cuan vulnerable era ante ese chico. Tuvo peleas internas consigo mismo durante varios minutos hasta que, gracias a su increíble suerte o su pésimo destino, llegó un momento en el que Tweek calmó a todos los niños y los comensales habían sido atendidos, perfecto para que Craig se acercara.

Y lo hizo.

—Son un dolor de cabeza —expresó poniéndose a un lado de él con las manos en los bolsillos, su expresión era tan blanca como siempre.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a los niños? — preguntó Tweek en un tono demasiado alto, barrió a Tucker con la mirada: de pies a cabeza, como no creyéndose que le hablara. ¿Y si se trataba de un plan para asesinarlo?

La respuesta de Craig fue lanzarle la cara de quien dijo algo demasiado obvio como para explicarlo. El más alto largó una risa nerviosa y lanzó un suspiro guiando la mirada a los menores.

—Sí, pero es mejor que trabajar para mis padres — trastabilló con sus palabras, ambos se voltearon a ver —Oh por Dios, ¡no vayas a decirle al gerente!

Verlo hecho todo un lío de excusas y suposiciones de complots hizo que el moreno riera en sus adentros. Había valido la pena.

4

Desde entonces hablaban con cierta frecuencia cuando el rubio no tenía más que hacer que vigilar a los niños. Se trataban con mayor confianza y Craig se atrevía a visitar McDonald's algún otro día de la semana sin la compañía de su molesta hermanita, nadie en su casa se daba por enterado. Gajes del oficio.

—Tengo diecisiete — mencionó Tweek en cierta plática donde discutían sobre sus institutos.

—Pareces mayor — expuso Craig cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo con total descaro. Tweak le llevaba varios centímetros, era pálido y sus remarcadas ojeras no aminoraban su atractivo en lo absoluto —. Tenemos la misma edad.

—O tal vez eres demasiado bajo y por eso me vez mayor — exclamó el rubio con cierta burla.

Una niña lanzó un quejido y el empleado no pudo hacer sino correr a atenderla. Mientras la mecía entre sus brazos buscó con su mirada la del otro adolescente hallándola con facilidad, cuando estuvo seguro que también lo veía le lanzó una expresión sarcástica, rozando entre lo cómplice y la picardía. Craig le devolvió una similar.

Fue entonces que supo que Tweek no era sólo espasmos y nerviosismo. Podía ser un adolescente justo como él: con todas las dudas, hormonas y curiosidad que aquello conllevaba.

5

Era miércoles, el gélido viento mecía los árboles con rudeza y provocaba a los habitantes de la ciudad permanecer en lugares cerrados. Al pelinegro le pareció un día perfecto para visitar el negocio de comidas rápidas a la hora en la que tenía turno el contrario.

Intercambiaron miradas mientras él se dirigía al mostrador para pedir un cono de chocolate, no despegaron la mirada del otro cuando el moreno pagó ni mientras el blondo servía una orden, se atrajeron como imanes y, siendo lo más casual del mundo, Tweek se tomó un minuto para susurrar:

—Tengo mi descanso en diez minutos.

—En el estacionamiento.

Asintieron y ambos siguieron sus rutinas como quien no quiere la cosa.

5.5

Craig se recargó sobre un muro de McDonald's adoptando una postura despreocupada. Esperaba al otro con los nervios a flor de piel, _algo no se sentía igual._ Cuando lo vio salir y dirigirse a sí le dieron ganas de huir.

No hablaron, fue sólo que Tweek estuviera frente a él para que se abalanzaran a los labios del otro con desenfreno, devorándose como si fuera la última boca que se comerían, con demasiada saliva e importándoles poco si alguien les veía.

La rudeza de sus maneras parecía torpeza. Craig le sostenía el rostro con ambas manos disfrutando los ligeros espasmos del contrario y el sabor de su lengua, que era a café amargo. Por su parte el más alto lo apretujaba contra el muro con su cuerpo tan pegado al otro como le era posible, el frío del exterior dejó de existir para ellos. Todo se trataba de la adrenalina y de qué lengua ganaba el dominio sobre la boca ajena. La fricción entre ellos era un instrumento delicioso.

Se separaron sólo cuando sus pulmones gimieron por oxígeno. Tenían los labios hinchados, la respiración agitada y nunca se habían visto tan atractivos para el otro como ahora.

Sus ojos lo decían todo, y vaya que era cierto lo de: "son las ventanas del Alma".

6

El juramento iba por su dedo medio: si alguien le preguntaba por qué iba a McDonald's a las ocho de la noche respondería que por el helado de chocolate.

—Fue un turno tormentoso, ¡una madre casi me mata! — exageró caminando hasta el moreno quien lo esperaba afuera del lugar de trabajo con la monótona expresión de siempre. _Empezó a tranquilizarse._

—Que se joda, deberías renunciar — siseó Craig colocándose al lado del más alto.

—Si me fuera sería aburrido traer a tu hermana los viernes— manifestó con tanta galantería como sus nervios y espasmos se lo permitían.

Craig, tratándose de Tweek, se permitió dibujar una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y extendió el brazo para capturar la mano del contrario y entrelazar sus dedos.

 _Y qué bien se sentía._

Nunca admitiría ante su hermana que era todo flores y homosexualidad por Tweek Tweak.


End file.
